Guru pengganti
by realshela614
Summary: Adalah Muhammad Chanyeol, umur 16 tahun sekarang sedang bersekolah di SMA GARUDA sekolah khusus cowok. Awalnya kehidupan dia biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial dan harus diakui sampai sekarang ia masih berpredikat jomblo dengan alasan "GUA SIBUK DAN GAK PUNYA WAKTU BUAT KENCAN" yah itu adalah alasannya aja, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah karna tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya MENGGILA.


**Guru pengganti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek Hunhan, Kaisoo little bit Sulay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI/BL/Romance/comedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating : T nyerempet M**

 **Summary: Adalah Muhammad Chanyeol, umur 16 tahun sekarang sedang bersekolah di SMA GARUDA sekolah khusus cowok. Awalnya kehidupan dia biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial dan harus diakui sampai sekarang ia masih berpredikat jomblo dengan alasan "GUA SIBUK DAN GAK PUNYA WAKTU BUAT KENCAN" yah itu adalah alasannya aja, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah karna tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya** _ **MENGGILA. Bukan dalam artian negatif, tetapi memang chanyeol termasuk pilih-pilih dalam mencari pasangan**_ **. Namun saat sang guru pengganti memasuki ruang kelasnya, ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak sedang bertemu dengan dewi** _ **approdite**_ **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kyung lo tahu gak sekarang lagi jaman-jamanya Dilan"

"ngapain? Gak penting banget, gua bukan ABG labil yang kalo denger gombalan si dilan rasanya mau terbang aja"

"nah itu mendingan jangan denger gombalannya si dilan. karna dilan itu Cuma bisa ngegombal doang, nikahin kagak. Mendingan dengerin gombalan gua insyaallah kita otw pelaminan bukan Cuma gombalan doang"

"pipis lo benerin dulu gih sok mau ngomong nikah"

Padahal mah dalam hati si kyungsoo udah mau teriak "ini jonginku 2k18". Chanyeol yang ngeliat si kyungsoo di gombalin sama jongin Cuma masang muka datar.

"lo bedua pagi-pagi bikin enek yah" kata baekhyun.

"makanya yeol cari pacar sana biar lo tau rasanya gombalin pacar, jangan cari ilmu doang ganteng-ganteng kok jomblo" kata kai. Alhasil buku ensiklopedia yang tebalnya cukup yah. Nyasar ke mukai kim jongin dengan tidak elit.

"mamam tuh" kata Chanyeol yang ngeliatin kai yang megangin idungnya yang berdarah " anarkis lo chan" kata kai sambil megangin hidung man-ekhem-cungnya

"eh yeol katanya hari ini bakal ada guru pengganti pak kumis sulaiman, soalnya dia lagi cuti " kata kyungsoo. " syukur deh, moga-moga aja yang gantiin gak lebih parah dari si pak kumis, soalnya rambut gua udah rontok gegara kerjain tugas-tugas dia" jawab Chanyeol. "tapi denger-denger katanya guru baru ini keponakannya dia, pasti sama tuh anarkisnya ." kata kyungsoo. Pas Chansoo lagi asik ngobrol, si luhan sama kecengannya dateng. Iya kecengengan, kalo si kyungsoo sama kai udah pacaran 4 bulan yang lalu, pas ultahnya kyungsoo. Kalo luhan sih baru sebulan ini dikecengin sama sehun adik kelasnyanya. Iya luhan suka brondong omong-omong.

"Lu, masuk gih entar istirahat ke kantin bareng yah " kata si sehun

"Iya kamu masuk kelas gih bye " kata luhan sok manis. Setelah si sehun pergi luhan menatap teman-temannya yang masang muka " You like a bitch". Luhan yang sabodo ngabaiin muka temen-temenya dan langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol "sumpah lu, selera lo yang dari kakel sekarang pindah ke brondong". Kata kai seenaknya. " mendingan dia dari pada lo udah item buluk, pesek lagi" _**Sakit tapi gak berdarah**_. "yang kamu ucapkan itu jahat." Kata kai sambil nangis lebay. "kyung lu kok mau sama si buluk ini, najisin hiii." Luhan dan mulut kurang ajarnya. "gak tau juga, soalnya pas ultah, gua asal trima aja deh." Kata kyungsoo santai."ucooooo bunuh saja abang dirawa-rawa." Kata kai yang udah belagak sok drama."mendingan gua aja yang bunuh lo jong."chanyeol udah siap-siap lepasin sepatunya, pas bunyi lonceng buat pelajaran dimulai. Semua murid pada lari dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Chanyeol, duduk bersama luhan, sedangkan jangan Tanya kyungsoo bersama karena kita sudah tahu.

Tiba-tiba kelasnya dibuka sama pak suripto, aka kepsek SMA Garuda dan dia gak sendiri, dibelakangnya ada cowok pendek nyerempet imut ngikutin dia, semua murid pada nahan jerit ngeliat si cowo imut itu. Pas chanyeol ngeliat tuh cowok, satu hal yang Cuma dia pikirin. Begini yah bentukan dewi approdite? _lupakan_

"ekhem, selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan guru pengganti. dia yang akan mengajar Biologi mulai sekarang, karena pak sulaiman sedang cuti. Kalian jangan berbuat ulah mengerti?." Kata pak suripto " Mengerti pak." Jawab semua murid. "Ya sudah sekarang saya tinggal." Setelah pak suripto keluar kelas, semuanya hening. "selamat pagi semua." Mampus suaranya cute banget.

tuh cowo bikin murid-murid dalam kelas nggak tahan buat jerit-jerit. Chanyeol yang ngerasa risih sama temen-temennya bahkan si kyungsoo yang gak biasa jadi biang rusuh, sekarang ikutan teriak. Tapi emang bener suara tuh cowo pendek , buat dia _merona_ sendiri.

Tunggu apa merona?

"perkenalkan nama saya Arya Dwiandra Baekhyun Gunawan. Kalian bisa manggil saya Pak baekhyun, umur saya 24 tahun. saya akan mengajar kalian selama 3 bulan, kedepan Karena pak sulaiman sedang cuti sekian. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" kata baekhyun

"saya pak"

"sayaa pak, jangan dengerin dia, dengerin saya aja pakkk"

"saya pak yoloh cantiknyaa"  
mampus jadi ricuh semua

"DIAM" krikk...krikkk... ...

."sudah tidak usah bertanya, kita langsung mulai pelajaran saja. " kata Baekhyun tegas.

seketika semua murid yang tadi teriak-teriak pada diem dan mikir. "Cakep-cakep kok galak". Lain mereka, lain Chanyeol dia seakan tersihir dengan sang guru. Kecantikannya, suaranya, dan tak lupa sikapnya yang dingin serta tubuhnya yang bisa dbilang goals. katakan chanyeol mulai membayangkan bagaimana dia menjadi kekasih dari baekhyun, ingatkan luhan untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dari khayalannya. Karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang tersenyum. Sekali lagi TERSENYUM. Selama ini dia tak pernah merasa segila ini. Bagus Baekhyun dalam sekejab telah membuat Chanyeol dimabuk kepayang.

"lu, gua kayaknya dikit lagi otw koit deh." Kata chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sang guru.

"AAPAAAA" oh bagus luhan, suaramu membuat semua orang menatapmu.

"Chan lo sakit, kok lo gak kasih tau kita sih lo sakit apaan?, chan masih ada harapan jangan bilang koit dulu, lo belum punya pacar belum ngerasain naena." astaga siapapun tutup mulut luhan sekarang juga.  
" yang dibelakang ribut sekali?" dan Pak baekhyun mulai turun tangan.

 _Mampus_

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _Hai-hai ini Cuma cerita unfaedah yang gua bikin pas gua nonton salah satu film jepang tapi bukan BL yah, sebenarnya mau bikin one shoot tapi gara-gara otak gua kebanyakan asupan chanbaek yang tingkahnya kocak-kocak alhasil sekarang mau bikin chapter 1 dulu._

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya_

 _Salam Chanbaek 614_


End file.
